Dancing
by 9aza
Summary: One of 28 prompts. Movieverse AU. To her, it was just a dance... OC centric fic.


A/N: This is more of a drabble than a story if you ask me, but whatever. This one-shot is an AU of another drabble I wrote called _Guilt_.

Disclaimer: I only own Fallengrace.

**Dancing**

Fallengrace flew high above the deserted road, sensors being used to their maximum capacity. She was searching for someone, someone she knew would come down this road. She knew it was risky to be in the area with the Autobot Base so close, but this surprise was worth it.

A few minutes passed and she saw her target: a yellow 2010 Camaro. She lowered her altitude enough for him to notice her presence and it worked. He pulled over and transformed. She too transformed from her alt-mode and then she swooped down and grabbed the Autobot.

Once he was secured in her grasp, Fallengrace began her dance. She did loop de loops and barrel rolls.

He was shocked by her actions and held onto her for dear life. She simply laughed. She found it endearing that he was afraid of heights. No matter, she'll soon ease his fears.

She shifted his weight to one arm and began to trace his features with her free servo. She leaned in closer and began to kiss his neck cables; she loved kissing him there. The sounds he made excited her and she wanted to hear more. Her servo slipped under his armor and started gently tugging and teasing the cables underneath. Oh yes, he was enjoying her ministrations.

Then the sounds of cars driving toward their direction could be heard and Fallengrace smirked. It seemed that they now had an audience for their dance. She removed her servo from under his armor and grasped him with both. She cut her turbines and began to freefall.

He was panicking, begging her to stop her descent. She didn't listen, she was too caught up with the ecstasy she received whenever she freefalled. It allowed her to be at the mercy of gravity and it thrilled her to no end. As the earth came closer and closer, she finally turned on her turbines and flipped so that they were horizontal to the ground and he was below her, door wings not touching, just barely, the ground they zoomed past.

At last, the dance had ended and Fallengrace landed not too far from the audience. She smiled when she looked at him. He looked so peaceful when he was resting. She placed him on the ground and turned to the approaching mechs.

**XXX**

The Autobots could not believe what they had just seen. They had watched helplessly as an unaffiliated Seeker femme killed Bumblebee. They couldn't do a thing: none of them could fly, human air support was too far away, and none of them could shoot her without hitting Bumblebee as well.

They received a distress message from Bumblebee that begged for help and said that "Grace" has lost her processor. No one knew who Grace was, but they immediately left to assist him with her.

When they arrived, they saw a Seeker femme fly so gracefully over them while tearing out and biting into Bumblebee's fuel lines. Then she dug her claws deeper and deeper into his armor as she began to freefall. Bumblebee's screams of fear and pain would never be forgotten.

To their relief she pulled back up, but unfortunately as she flew over the ground, she pressed Bumblebee's back into the earth. The sound of scrapping metal was too much for some of the younger troops to bear.

As soon as she was done, she placed him on the ground and the Autobots began to move in. Before they could get too close, she shot at their pedes then she lifted a digit to her lips and said with a smile, "Shh… He's resting."

He wasn't resting. Ratchet was able to scan Bumblebee from where he laid and it was then they knew the young scout was dead.

Ironhide was itching to use his cannons on the delusional femme, they all were, but the Decepticons arrived just when they were about to.

The Seeker femme's face lit up when she saw the Decepticons and forgetting what she had just told the Autobots, picked up Bumblebee's corpse and ran to Starscream.

"Can I keep him, Daddy?" she asked with a childish voice, "He's such a wonderful dance partner."

The Autobots didn't miss the look of horror on the elder Seeker's face when he heard her speak.

* * *

A/N: Starscream is horrified because he now knows that his creation is insane. There will be a little sequel to this one-shot and it will be called _Mercy._

I hoped you liked it and if you did, then please leave a review.


End file.
